


The Secret Baby

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birth, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Stress, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles and Max have kept their relationship a secret from the paddock, however, an unplanned pregnancy might throw things up in the air.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Paddock Baby [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	The Secret Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaMachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/gifts), [RavenswoodGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenswoodGirl/gifts).



> Another story, another prompt fulfilled! I had two prompts for this so I've had to adapt my original plan for the story as the second prompt mentioned contracts so it is mentioned slightly but not that much. A little warning for throwing up, some swearing and the birth at the end. Apologies for writing really bad birth scenes. I've not had any kids so I have no idea what it's like! You can decide for yourselves who the replacement Ferrari driver is as well as the name of the baby. Hope you all enjoy and I'll leave the first prompt below just to show what it is mainly based on:
> 
> A MaxCharles one please. Maybe they're in a secret relationship and when the baby happens unplanned they need to tell people, and so how everyone reacts to it to seeing them from rivals to being a thing. I imagine the Ferrari people going crazy about their prince laying with the enemy.

Charles rested his head sleepily on Max’s chest as he took in the early morning sun peeking in through the window. He wanted to get up to close the curtains properly but Max had his arms around him and he didn’t want to move. He lifted his head slightly so he could look at Max. The Dutchman was sleeping peacefully. Charles liked these moments of quiet and without the worries of racing as he thought about how lucky he got, having Max as a boyfriend. His smile brightened when he was met with a pair of eyes he absolutely loved as his Dutchman gazed at him sleepily. Max chuckled at him.

“Good morning.” He murmured.

Charles leaned in and kissed Max softly. They stayed like that for a few moments before Charles pulled away abruptly and jumped out of the bed, running out of the door with a hand covering his mouth. Max sat there confused as to what was happening and was about to call out to the young Ferrari driver when he heard the sound of someone throwing up. The Dutchman swore under his breath and raced towards the bathroom. Charles was hunched over the toilet. Max sighed and ran a hand over his back, the Monegasque flinching at the touch.

“It’s alright, get it out, you’ll be fine.” Max soothed.

Charles continued retching for a while before he flushed the toilet and slumped back against Max’s chest as his boyfriend held onto him.

“Must have been something I ate.” Charles muttered.

“Hmm.”

“What?”

Max looked hesitant.

“Do you think it could be something else?” He asked nervously.

Charles looked at him and frowned. Max bit his lip.

“It could be morning sickness.” 

Charles’ eyes widened and he looked close to passing out. It made Max feel bad but he had a feeling deep down that something was going on. 

“There was that time we didn’t use protection.” Mumbled Max.

Charles swallowed thickly and he tried to hold the tears back that had now gathered in his eyes. His boyfriend must have noticed as he felt a kiss against his temple.

“I’ll go and buy a pregnancy test from a pharmacy. We have to be sure, Charles.” Insisted Max.

The young brunette didn’t look so sure but he knew his boyfriend was right. He nodded and allowed Max to haul him up and drag him back to bed. He smiled tiredly as Max kissed his forehead and wrapped the duvet around him before leaving the apartment. When Max did come back, Charles was cuddled up on the couch waiting for his return. He reluctantly took the test and headed to the bathroom. He went back to the living room and set a timer on his phone, allowing himself to cuddle into Max’s side as he wrapped a blanket around himself. When the timer went off, the pair looked at each other.

“I’ll get it.” Said Max.

Charles felt sick as he waited for Max. The Dutchman eventually came back and he looked pale as he gripped the test in his hand. Charles looked up at him and held his breath as Max showed him the result. Positive. He was pregnant. Tears welled up in his eyes and Charles didn’t know what to think. Max slumped down on the couch beside Charles. He looked at the test before looking in the direction of his boyfriend’s stomach before his eyes landed on the brown eyes of his loved one looking anxious. 

“Fuck.” He whispered.

A tear rolled down the young Ferrari driver’s face.

“Do you want this?” He questioned shakily.

Max smiled and looked at Charles fondly. He pulled him close and rested their foreheads together. 

“I want this with you. I want to have this baby with you.” He murmured happily.

Charles smiled and cupped Max’s face before pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled away when he felt his boyfriend’s hand near his stomach. 

“I can’t wait to do this with you.”

Max put the test down on the table, letting Charles lean back against him as he rested a hand on his boyfriend’s stomach.

“We’ll have to tell our teams.” Max stated.

Charles sighed deeply.

“Yeah but not right now.” He replied.

Max left it at that. At the moment, the pair had only told their families about their relationship. No one in the paddock knew. No press, no fans and no Formula 1 driver knew about their relationship. That was all going to change. As Max held Charles, he couldn’t help but think about what their future was going to look like. People were going to find out about the relationship because of the pregnancy. Charles wouldn’t be allowed to drive. They were fine for now because it was summer break and whilst it had been both their decisions not to tell anyone about their relationship, Max knew that they would have to tell the teams soon. Belgium would be coming round the corner and Ferrari would have to find a replacement. The Dutchman was scared about the reaction. Everyone would find out. He would’ve liked to keep it a secret, in their own little bubble, but he knew that wasn’t possible. His team were going to go mental. Shit. Helmut Marko would go nuts. Max swallowed nervously as he kept his feelings to himself. They would enjoy the pregnancy for a bit before informing their teams.

It took a few days for Charles and Max to gain the courage to plan out what they were going to say to their bosses. They both had to request urgent meetings as Christian and Mattia were on their holidays as well. Max’s meeting would take place the day after Charles had his meeting planned. The issue for the young Ferrari driver was he would have to go to Italy and inform his boss that he couldn’t drive. For Max, whilst he had to travel too, he only had to tell Christian about his relationship with Charles and the baby. When the day came for Charles to go to Maranello, Max literally had to force him onto the plane. They hugged each other before Max let his boyfriend go and he boarded his flight. Charles wasn’t going to admit to Max that he spent practically most of the flight in the toilet throwing up. He figured it was a combination of nerves and morning sickness. By the time he was sitting outside Mattia’s office, his leg was going into overdrive. He felt so nervous. When he was called in, he took a minute to regain his composure before he went into the room. Mattia smiled at him as Charles entered the room.

“Charles! Great to see you. Now, what can I do for you? You sounded really urgent on the phone.” 

Charles fiddled with his fingers and he tried not to grimace at the fact that they were so sweaty. 

“I don’t know how to say it.” He admitted.

Mattia looked at him with concern and rested his hands on the table.

“Just say whatever comes to your mind.” He said softly.

The brunette swallowed heavily before looking down at his lap.

“I’m pregnant.” He murmured.

He felt sick again when he heard a sigh. He carefully looked up and saw his boss with his hands linked behind his head as he stretched out. Mattia looked thoughtful as he dropped his hands down onto his lap.

“How long have you known?” He asked.

“Not long.” Replied Charles.

Mattia nodded his head slightly.

“You’ll need to take time off.”

Charles nodded.

“That could be an issue with your contract. We’ll need to replace you for the rest of the season and for part of the next season. Depending on what happens with the driver replacing you, it may be the case that they take over. I don’t want that to happen though. You deserve your seat so we’ll just have to assume you’ll be back for 2022 and you can spend the months after the baby is born working on the sim before the new season. I regret to say it’s bad timing indeed but I’ll talk to Louis and John. I don’t want to lose you as a driver, Charles.”

The young driver sniffled and held back tears. Mattia was supportive. At least that was something.

“Can I ask that you keep in contact with the team? We’ll need to release a statement to say why you’re not driving for the second half of the season.” Mattia reasoned.

Charles nodded then froze. He had to tell Mattia about Max. Max was the father of his baby and if the team found out later, he would be in a whole lot of trouble.

“There is something else you should know.” He said quietly. 

Mattia narrowed his eyes and Charles fiddled with his sleeves nervously.

“You should know who the father of my child is.” 

“Who is it?” 

Charles took in a deep breath.

“Max.” He revealed.

Mattia looked confused and Charles couldn’t blame him.

“Max Verstappen.” He elaborated.

Mattia slumped back in his seat.

“As in the Red Bull driver.” He stated bluntly.

Charles tried not to look offended at the tone as he sat up straighter in his chair. He frowned when Mattia laughed.

“Of course it had to be Max.” Muttered Mattia.

Charles was speechless. The team principal took his glasses off and rubbed a hand over his face before putting the glasses back on.

“You know that the press will find out about your relationship.”

Charles nodded.

“We’re planning on putting something on social media. That way it’s on our terms.” He said.

Mattia seemed to approve.

“At least do it after we release a statement from the team.”

“Off course.” 

“Charles, I have no idea if you’re planning on coming to any races to support Max but just know that we’ll support you but please in the interest of the team, just be careful.”

“I will.”

With that, Mattia got up from his seat and raised his hand. Charles took his and Mattia smiled as he gently shook it.

“Congratulations.” He whispered.

Charles smiled.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

He headed towards the door and stopped when Mattia called out his name.

“Give my congratulations to Max too.” He said sarcastically.

Charles snorted and rolled his eyes before the door closed behind him. 

If Charles thought he had it lucky with Mattia, then Max was hoping for the same thing with Christian. What Max didn’t know until he was called into Christian’s office, was that Helmut had been informed about the phone call and the meeting and so decided to invite himself along. The young Dutchman nearly had a heart attack when he saw Helmut standing beside Christian who was sitting in front of his desk. Max’s confidence went straight out the window as he slowly made his way over to sit down. When he sat down, there was an awkward moment of silence.

“What’s the problem, Max?” Christian asked.

The Dutchman tried not to glare at Helmut when he heard the older man mumble something about his holidays being disturbed.

“I want you to know that I’m in a relationship.” Max stated.

Helmut scoffed.

“Is that all?” He barked.

Max bit his tongue from losing his cool but relaxed slightly when Christian rolled his eyes.

“I’m telling you because it might cause a stir in the paddock. They’re pregnant.” He stated honestly.

Christian and Helmut looked shocked. At least Christian kept his mouth shut. Helmut looked ready to kill Max.

“You’re wasting your career by getting someone pregnant. What is wrong with you?” Helmut questioned furiously.

Max refused to look at him. He kept his eyes on Christian, trying to watch out for his reaction. 

“Who are you in a relationship with, Max?” Asked Christian.

Max looked at Helmut then back at Christian.

“Charles Leclerc.” 

Helmut slammed a fist down on the desk. Max flinched but Christian kept quiet.

“That French boy?” He shouted.

Max glared at the man.

“Yes that French boy as you put it. He’s pregnant and I’m the father. However long we’ve been in a relationship is of no one else’s concern. We’ve always focused on racing and it will still be that way. The only difference is that Charles won’t be driving for a while.” He snapped.

Helmut leaned over the desk.

“You stupid boy! You have no idea of the consequences! You don’t think. Both you and Charles have been incredibly reckless! You think it’s alright to have a baby in the middle of a season? You’re dating the enemy, Max, how could you?” Helmut snarled.

Max gripped on tightly to the chair as he tried to hold in his temper.

“It’s both our faults, okay. I can still drive, I want to drive. I’ll deal with the press and I’ll deal with the outcome. We both know it’s going to be difficult but we want to do this. We want to have this child.” He insisted.

Helmut grinned manically and Max instantly felt nervous and sick.

“What makes you think you’ll still have a seat come Belgium?” He questioned.

Max slumped back in his seat. He knew it was a bad idea to have Helmut there but he had no idea he would possibly lose his seat over this.

“Enough Helmut.” 

Max straightened up in his seat as Helmut’s head snapped round to face Christian. He had never seen the man look so serious in his life.

“Max is not losing his seat. I can tell you that right now.” 

Helmut scoffed again.

“His priorities aren’t in the right place, Christian.” He argued.

“He’s one of the best drivers on the grid. He won’t have to take time off, Charles will. If we work closely with Ferrari, we can work around this. Our press officers will work with Max. They will need to be informed and if Charles and Max want to do it their way, I’m not going to stop them.” Said Christian patiently.

“You can’t be serious, Christian.”

The team principal looked up at the older man.

“I don’t think Dietrich would be very happy if we sacked Max, would he?” He asked calmly.

Helmut looked furious. He shook his head angrily. With a final glare towards Max, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Christian let out a sigh of relief. Max turned back to face Christian.

“I really am sorry about this, Christian, it wasn’t planned.” He said honestly.

He felt nervous as his boss just stared at him for a moment.

“Do you love Charles?” He asked.

Max nodded frantically.

“I love him with everything I have. He makes me a better person.” He revealed.

Christian nodded and sighed.

“You have to understand, Max. It’s going to be difficult dealing with the press. They’ll pounce on you and Charles at any given opportunity but as long as you focus on racing, that’s all we’ll ask for. You’ll have to work with your press officer on this. No doubt at any press conference or media session, you’ll be getting a lot of questions about Charles and the baby.” He stated firmly.

Max nodded in understanding.

“Charles and I are planning on putting something on social media after Ferrari release a statement about Charles’ replacement. I’ll talk with the team before anything is said. We just want to do it on our terms.” He explained.

Christian smiled gently and shook his head fondly.

“You certainly know how to stir up trouble.” He joked.

Max blushed.

“Don’t worry about Helmut, I don’t want to see you lose your seat and I’ll call Dietrich too.” Christian said.

“Thank you.” Whispered Max.

When Max got home that night, Charles was already asleep in bed. Max changed into his pjs then cuddled up behind Charles and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

“We’ll be okay.” He murmured.

Max and Charles had no idea how they were going to deal with the press. Ferrari released a statement before the race in Belgium and the pair worked with their seperate teams as they both put up pictures and statements on their social media. Not just revealing about the relationship, but the pregnancy as well. Some people were supportive and others not so supportive and Max knew it was going to get ten times bigger in Belgium. The couple had argued about whether or not Charles should travel but the Monegasque insisted that Max shouldn’t be left to deal with the media on his own, even if he had team members with him. They walked hand in hand through the paddock on the Thursday morning. Although it was just media day, Charles had informed his team that he would be travelling to the race and that he would participate in interviews if he needed to. Crowds swarmed the pair when they arrived. Charles felt claustrophobic but he kept his nerves back as he held onto Max’s hand. His boyfriend was there, everything was alright. Max was in the press conference that day and it was of no surprise when every question was directed at him and they were either about the pregnancy or his relationship with Charles. If another driver got asked a question, it was about Max and Charles. It made the Dutchman feel awkward. He had been due to go to the conference anyway because it was his home race but barely any of the questions were about racing. He apologised to the drivers when they were allowed to leave and he was surprised when they waved his concern away and instead congratulated him. 

“I mean I wouldn’t have put you with Charles but then again it’s not been an issue for either of you driving. Well done man.” Alex smiled.

Max huffed. Some people could really surprise you. That’s another thing both Max and Charles found out just from that one weekend. Some drivers were really supportive as well as members from other teams. Some drivers didn’t comment on the issue, more focussed on the racing which was fair enough. Charles bumped into Pierre in the paddock later on the Thursday after most of the press had left. He was going to meet Max. He felt guilty as his friend looked at him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Charles replied softly.

Pierre looked nervous.

“Why didn’t you tell me about you and Max?” He asked.

Charles sighed. He didn’t want to hurt Pierre.

“We knew that not everyone would agree with it. Especially our teams but we wanted a bit of privacy. It was new and different and we didn’t want it to be wrecked by the press.” Said Charles.

Pierre nodded in understanding.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Charles said quietly.

His friend smiled.

“It’s okay. I’m happy for you and whatever happens, I want you to know that both you and Max have my support.” He said.

Charles smiled and pulled Pierre into a hug. 

“If the baby is a boy, you need to name him after me.” He murmured jokingly.

Charles pulled away laughing and elbowed him in the side. They laughed and said their goodbyes then parted ways.

By Saturday, Max was close to losing his temper. Every question was a repeat and there was always someone who had to be negative and cause problems by saying that with everything out in the open, it would be a distraction. Max knew he had to take responsibility for his actions but he had no idea how long he could cope with this. Especially because he knew deep down that Charles wouldn’t be able to come to every race and keep him calm. He was currently outside the motorhome, pacing angrily. He threw his drinks bottle against the wall and breathed heavily. He could sense movement to the side of him and he tried not to react when he saw it was Seb standing there. The German looked at Max with a blank expression on his face. The younger driver had no idea what he was thinking.

“Things getting too much, huh?” Seb questioned in sympathy.

Max sighed and nodded.

“I’ve only been here a few days and it’s all repetitive.” He said tiredly.

Seb looked at Max as he leaned against the motorhome.

“I honestly don’t know how Charles puts up with you.” He said.

Max shrugged. He didn’t know what to say.

“I won’t say I agree with the idea of two drivers being in a relationship but I have to admit, I admire you both. Your relationship has been private for so long and now everybody knows.” 

Max sighed.

“Yeah, starting to regret that slightly.” He admitted.

Seb shook his head.

“You’ll get through it.” He insisted.

Max looked at him and smiled.

“Thanks Seb.”

The German grinned.

“Look after him. Ferrari will need him back to get wins.” He said.

Max opened his mouth as if to argue but he closed it when Seb winked and sauntered away.

For many months of Charles’ pregnancy, things were difficult in the paddock. The couple were constantly getting hounded by the press. The same questions were asked over and over again. When Max did well, the press were really positive but if he so much as made the smallest of mistakes, they blamed it on his relationship with Charles. Max was glad to experience the joys of the pregnancy with his boyfriend. They were excited when they went to every scan, watching every time with love in their eyes as they could see their baby alive and healthy. When the baby first kicked, the couple cried. Max enjoyed baby shopping with his mum and sister. The pregnancy was an escape. As it grew closer and closer to the time in which the baby would be born, Charles grew more anxious. He wasn’t allowed to fly mainly because Max refused to have any issues although at the same time he hated being away from him. Charles was worried that something would go wrong with the baby. He had already lost his dad and Anthoine, he didn’t want to lose this child. By the time the Monaco grand prix arrived, Charles was close to his due date and he was uncomfortable. He just wanted to have this baby. He was resting in the Ferrari motorhome as he waited for Max to finish his debrief. It had been a while since the race had finished and the paddock was practically empty. He waited patiently for Max and for Pierre who wanted to come and spend time with the couple before the baby was born. Charles rubbed a hand over his stomach. He had been plagued with braxton hicks and he had to take deep breaths to get through the pain. He was startled when Seb came walking through, backpack on his shoulders, ready to leave. The German frowned as he looked down at the pregnant young man.

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern.

Charles nodded slowly.

“Just Braxton Hicks.” He replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Hmm.” 

Seb didn’t look certain. Charles looked as if he was in a lot of pain. He was away to ask Charles if he needed anything when Pierre arrived.

“Hey.” He called out cheerfully.

The smile was wiped from his face as he saw the pain look on his friend’s face.

“Charles, are you alright?” He asked frantically as he rushed to his side.

The younger driver nodded again.

“I’m fine.” He insisted.

“You don’t look fine.” Seb argued.

Charles glared at the German until the pain in his stomach increased and he groaned in agony, clutching onto Pierre’s arm.

“Charles?” Pierre asked shakily but his friend couldn’t answer.

“Fuck, I think he’s going into labour.” Seb said in shock.

Pierre snapped round to look at Seb.

“What?!”

“Call Max, I’m going to find someone who can get a medic. Just keep him calm.” Seb said calmly.

He bolted out of the room and Pierre had to keep his panic down, he didn’t want to upset Charles but he was concerned about his friend. Charles should be in a hospital, not here if he was to give birth today. The Frenchman tried not to yelp in agony as Charles gripped onto his arm tighter, his friend was in pain so he had no idea what he was feeling right now. He looked at Charles who was trying to control his breathing.

“Hey, maybe we’ll get to meet the little champ today.” Encouraged Pierre.

Charles shook his head as sweat began to form around his forehead.

“It’s still early.” He whimpered.

“By a couple of days, they’ll be fine, Charles. Strong and healthy like their dads. You’ll get through this.” Argued Pierre.

“I need to move.” Charles said.

Pierre carefully helped Charles, not sure what he wanted to do. In the end, Charles was sitting on the floor with his back resting against the couch. Pierre held onto Charles’ hand as he called Max. The Dutchman sounded scared when Pierre explained what was going on but thankfully debrief had finished so he could now be with Charles. When Pierre hung up, he rubbed his thumb over Charles’ knuckle.

“Max is on his way, everything is going to be alright.” He soothed.

Charles continued to groan in pain as the contractions grew bigger and stronger. Eventually, Seb returned with a medic in hand. Seb sat at the other side of Charles and let his younger teammate grip onto his hand. The medic looked him over.

“You’ll have to have the baby here. The labour is progressing too fast to go to the hospital.” She explained.

Charles looked at her with wide eyes.

“I can’t have the baby here. I should be in the hospital.” He pleaded.

The medic shook her head.

“I’m sorry but we don’t want to risk anything happening to the baby or you.” She stated as she got her phone out.

The medic called the hospital to ask for advice and to speak directly to Charles’ midwife. There was no chance of her arriving her in time to help with the labour. Charles was going to have his child in the motorhome. The young Monegasque sobbed. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The plan had been to go to the hospital with Max on the due date but no, the baby wanted to come right now. He rested his head on Pierre’s shoulder as his friend ran a hand through his hair.

“I want Max!” He begged.

“He’s on his way.” Promised Pierre.

Not a second later and Max was racing into the motorhome. His eyes went wide went he saw the scene in front of him.

“Charles!”

The young driver sobbed then screamed as a contraction hit him. Max rushed over and Seb moved away and stood to the side to let Max sit beside his boyfriend. The Dutchman didn’t comment on the tight grip that Charles had on his hand. The medic was busy checking how far the labour was progressing as well as talking on the phone.

“Okay, Charles. It’s time to push so when you’re ready, push as hard as you can.” The medic informed.

Charles looked petrified and Max soothed him when he whimpered.

“Everything will be alright, we’ll get to meet our baby soon. Come on, you can do this.” Max encouraged.

Charles took in a deep breath then screamed as he pushed. He slumped back exhausted but he wasn’t done yet.

“Come on, Charles! One last push!” Insisted the medic.

Charles sobbed before gripping onto Pierre and Max tighter as they held onto him. He pushed one last time and sobbed in relief when he heard the sound of a baby crying. Pierre and Seb were smiling happily. Max wrapped his arms around Charles as his boyfriend cried. 

“Congratulations, you have a boy!”

Max laughed and kissed Charles’ temple as they held onto one another.

“A boy, Charles. A baby boy.” Max exclaimed happily.

Pierre shifted away slightly when the medic came over with the baby, having cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket. She gently placed the baby into his father’s arms as Charles gazed down in awe. 

“Hello little one.” He whispered.

He cried silent tears as he carefully leaned down to place a kiss on his son’s forehead. Max rested his head on Charles’ shoulder. He had an arm wrapped around his waist and lifted his other hand to stroke the baby’s hand which had come out of the blanket. He gasped when he felt the strong grip.

“Strong like his papa.” He murmured.

Charles smiled as he gazed down at his son, his baby. 

The medic made plans for an ambulance to take the couple and the baby to the hospital for a checkup. Pierre and Seb were happy to watch the happy family. When Charles’ arms grew heavy, he passed the baby over to Max. He smiled as he watched Max sooth the baby back to sleep when the movement disturbed him.

“Shh. You’re alright now. You’re safe with us. Always safe with us.” Whispered Max.

Charles leaned over and kissed Max on the cheek. The Dutchman turned to look at him. Charles smiled at him.

“I love you.” He murmured.

Max smiled and kissed Charles softly.

“I love you too.” 

The couple smiled at one another before they gazed down at their son. Charles rested his head on Max’s shoulder and Max sighed in content. 

The stress. The questions. It was all worth it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no idea how long this was until I posted it! It mainly focuses on the reaction of others hence why it's so long and obviously I had to include the birth because it's a baby series! Please leave prompts!


End file.
